


Nothing More

by TheAngelicPyro



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Izaya doesn't know what's coming, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Not Canon Compliant, OC as Rio, OC is crazy and bored, Rio's been recruited, kind of, might not continue, rooftop scene went differently, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelicPyro/pseuds/TheAngelicPyro
Summary: A mere hour before Rio Kamichika was scheduled to die, she ceased to exist… Mostly. At the same time, Kaiyo Miura slid into a body after death. The rest? Well, you could say things were going to be a bit different.Warning(s): Mentions of s/icide, Izaya being Izaya, and general dark themes.
Kudos: 7





	Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> I... I have no excuse. This is the result of me going back to my comfort shows and a non-existent impulse control. Will I continue this? It's up to you guys honestly. Anyways, I hope you sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!

She could smell the leftover chloroform they used, and groggily sat up. That was… That was Celty. Wasn't it?

_Wasn't I supposed to be dead?_

The dullahan begins typing quickly, then shows her screen. " _I was told to take you to a certain place."_ The girl nods slowly, wondering what was going on. Was this a dream? Some kind of afterlife?

Getting on the back of the motorcycle, _horse,_ Kaiyo Miura thought of two things. One, Celty was warm, warmer than she expected for a dream. Two, was a second chance?

She always wanted interesting, maybe she would finally get her wish.

" _There's someone waiting for you on the roof."_ She typed out another message. " _My work here is done."_

Before they could drive off, Kaiyo tugged on her sleeve to get her attention. "Wait! If you go, can you at least stay until I leave? I already was kidnapped once today…" Granted, Kaiyo wasn't Rio before. Despite knowing how all this ends, she couldn't help but want the reassurance of safety.

" _Yes."_

She smiled softly, then bowed and began heading up the stairs.

What was she going to do? Other than this experience, Rio lived a fairly normal life. Kaiyo didn't want normal. She wanted fun, dangerous.

She wanted exciting.

Maybe she could somehow convince Izaya she was useful. Or at least unpredictable. Kaiyo and Rio had different mindsets after all.

This was a life where she could die young and be happy, only if it was spent to the fullest.

She grinned.

* * *

"Miss Magenta." Kaiyo turned towards the voice, barely able to hold back the smile threatening to take over.

_The real Nakura._ Her mind whispered, watching as the man strode towards her.

This was the chance of a lifetime, thankfully she had another to spare. "I finally get to meet you."

He nodded, giving a plastic smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Nakura. The same Nakura who wants to just disappear."

"Nice to meet you too." A voice faintly started nagging her to ask, "Are you the one who saved me?"

"Yes, that was me. Were you afraid? It must have been tough on you."

"I suppose. How did you know?"

"Because I'm the one who had you kidnapped, Miss Magenta. I'm also the one who had you saved."

"Seems like strange logic to me. What's your reasoning?" Kaiyo saw him tense then relax, if she wasn't looking then it probably would have been missed.

He started walking towards the railing. "You were going to kill yourself, but somehow regretted being scared when you got kidnapped. But if you were to resist, you'd be contradicting your will to die. So you decided to accept this as your fate, but you're actually relieved to have been saved." Stopping, he leaned onto it, facing away. "I wanted to see your expression after all that."

Turning around, he smirked. "To put it simply, I wanted to see your expression after I rendered you speechless by knowing what you're thinking."

It was then that she let out her smile. "Nope. That may have been what she thought, but not me. Sorry to disappoint." The whimpering in her head made her groan. "But, Rio wants to ask why."

He was curious, of course he was curious. This wasn't in his plans. Still, he answered anyway. "Why? Let me see… I assume my response will sound quite philosophical to you, or her, I suppose. So to avoid that type of explanation, I'll just say it's because I like humans. Humans are so interesting, so intriguing. Oh, but I simply like humans, not you in particular. That's the important part."

Kaiyo started walking over to him, still smiling that slightly unhinged grin. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the edge of the building.

"Lots of people have jumped from this place. Not enough to make it famous, but I hear you'll definitely die if you jump from here. I mean, look at that splotch right there." Kaiyo leaned over curiously, not afraid when she could see the shadows creeping up the walls.

"You think you're special, don't you? Well, you're not. Everyone's the same. There's no one who can live their whole life being completely uncorrupted. I mean, you have at least one or two secrets, don't you?" She followed as he began carefully balancing on the edge and walking across.

"Have you ever thought about why you're so good and your parents are so bad? If you'd so kindly let me give away the answer, it's because even if you're cheating on someone or being cheated on, everyone laughs at bad jokes and over-sweet broiled vegetables." The fading Rio's one last hurrah, was an attempt to push the man off the side.

It failed, and Kaiyo growled.

"Take a look around. No matter what sort of worries you have, everyone's just a simple splotch. Everyone equal before God. Shall I let go of you?"

"I know she'll save me if I fall." The girl practically burned with determination, while the grip on her wrist tightened.

"If you wanted to live so badly, why continue talking with me? And who might 'she' be? The original Rio?" Izaya questioned, narrowing his eyes. This wasn't how he planned it to be, why wasn't she boring? He chuckled. No, there's no way he miscalculated. This was merely… An attempt at being strong.

Nothing more.

" _The dullahan." She whispered, and he couldn't hide the shiver of excitement he felt._

"That doesn't answer my first question, Miss Magenta."

"I wanted to meet the infamous informant, Orihara Izaya, of course." He could feel her trembling, and yet…

"Let's make a deal. You've managed to become interesting." There was no way he would let this one out of his grasp, not when she'd suddenly made herself important.

"What kind of deal?"

"You'll be my pawn. Well, technically everyone is mine, but you're the first to know." She nodded along to what he was saying, it didn't matter if she was a small part of his game, she would force her role to be bigger.

"What will I be doing?"

"I'll contact you when I need to." He jumped over the fence, giving a mock salute. "I'm glad I could see the full and awkward spectrum of your emotions today. Normally, I would've said your behavior was as boring as I expected, but now I can say I definitely enjoyed this experience a lot more! Bye then! I had fun, Miss Magenta."


End file.
